


taste the metal, draw the ink

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sexual Tension, Tattoo Artist Sakusa, Tattoos, a little bit, makeout, this is just them making out please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: “I tell ya, Omi-Omi,” he says, proudly. “I’ll get a piercing.”“Tell me you’re joking,” Sakusa only mutters, focusing on drawing the last lines of the tattoo he is inking on his client’s thigh. He wipes the excess of black ink and glances at his boyfriend - newly turned boyfriend, they’ve been dating for two weeks. “You? Getting a piercing?”or, atsumu discovering kiyoomi has more than a lip piercing[Sakusa Week day 3: tattoos/punk]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 528
Collections: stories that touched me, ~SakuAtsu~





	taste the metal, draw the ink

**Author's Note:**

> I went wild over a twitter post haha... tattoo artsit sakusa lives rent free in my brain, that was the perfect excuse.
> 
> basically it's just them making out, really
> 
> alternative title: atsumu's journey on malfunctioning because his boyfriend is fucking hot
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Kiyoomi has never wanted to laugh so loud in his whole life. But he’s a composed adult, so he won’t go and laugh like a maniac and scare his customers. Though, he wants nothing but to laugh right at Atsumu’s face, right now.

“I tell ya, Omi-Omi,” he says, proudly. “I’ll get a piercing.”

“Tell me you’re joking,” Sakusa only mutters, focusing on drawing the last lines of the tattoo he is inking on his client’s thigh. He wipes the excess of black ink and glances at his boyfriend - newly turned boyfriend, they’ve been dating for two weeks. “You? Getting a piercing?” he asks, not waiting for the setter’s answer before turning back to finish his piece. His client doesn’t seem to complain about Atsumu’s annoying presence, so Kiyoomi doesn’t shoo him out just yet. 

Atsumu loves coming to see Kiyoomi at the tattoo shop he was working at after practice is over. His boss and coworkers love him. Who doesn’t love Atsumu Miya, was more the real question. Even Kiyoomi fell in love with him, somehow. He still doesn’t get how it happened. Atsumu is loud, glowing and pretty much of an asshole. But, it’s alright. Kiyoomi is a bit of an asshole as well. Atsumu is his asshole. 

A cute asshole. 

And since everyone loves him at Kiyoomi’s workplace - the only place supposed to be Atsumu Miya free - Kiyoomi can’t just kick his ass so he’ll leave him alone while he finishes his work. Even his clients don’t mind, for fuck’s sake. Or maybe they were too entranced by the fact that pro and famous volleyball player Atsumu Miya was coming there, in a little tattoo shop in the middle of town. Kiyoomi has seen him signing autographs more than once. He’s still waiting for the day a client will ask him to ink Atsumu’s signature into their skin. He chuckles thinking about this.

“Why are ya laughin’, Omi?” Atsumu notices and pouts. Kiyoomi smirks, Atsumu can’t see anyway, he wears a black mask when he is working. 

“I’m still thinking about you getting a piercing,” Kiyoomi lies. He is done with his client’s piece. He wipes the last remaining ink surplus and puts some cream. “I’ll let you look at it for a bit, then we’ll wrap it up and I’ll explain the maintenance process, alright?” When his client nods, he puts his material away and gets up, Atsumu following suit.

“Is it a bad thing if I want a piercing?” Atsumu asks, with a grin. “Will it be too sexy for ya, babe?”

Kiyoomi pulls his mask off his face, making it rest under his chin and revealing a lip piercing. A black ring, perfectly contrasting with his milky skin and embracing the vibrant red of his lips. 

“You won’t be able to handle the maintenance,” he simply answers Atsumu’s previous question. Lip ring moving with every movement of his mouth. He sees Atsumu’s eyes stuck on his lips. Kiyoomi grins.

Atsumu is ready to kiss him when his client calls for him. The setter stops with a grunt as Kiyoomi enters his tattooing area once again. He wraps his client’s thigh in plastic wrap and gets out a few seconds later with him in tow. Atsumu is waiting for him to be done by the main counter. Kiyoomi explains the healing and the care process for the tattoo. Keep the plastic wrap for three hours minimum, clean your tattoo with a natural pH soap during the whole healing process and use cream starting the third day. Wrap your tattoo in plastic wrap for the first night. Come back for modifications if needed.

When the client is gone and Kiyoomi has closed the checkout, Atsumu wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Do ya know how hot ya look when you explain tattoo maintenance?” he whispers in his ear.

“Hm.”

Atsumu steals a kiss on his cheek before pulling away. Mindful of Kiyoomi’s boundaries, always. “By the way, what did ya mean by I won’t be able to handle the maintenance?” he recalls. “Do ya think I’m weak, Omi-Omi? It can’t be that bad.” he scoffs.

“Depends where.” Kiyoomi simply says, back in his tattooing area to clean up before leaving. 

Atsumu is silent for a few seconds. Kiyoomi grins, Atsumu can’t see him anyway. He could perfectly imagine his scrunched nose. And he perfectly knows what he is going to say before Atsumu even utters the words.

“What do you mean it depends where?” his boyfriend asks. “You don’t have any besides your lip one.”

Kiyoomi finishes tidying his space by putting the plastic wrap back in his drawer. He doesn’t answer Atsumu right away. Instead, he grabs his black jacket and backpack and flicks the lights off. He stops in front of Atsumu, who is looking at him curiously and expecting an answer. Kiyoomi slightly bends down to kiss him on the lips. Atsumu closes his eyes. Kiyoomi pulls back after a few seconds. It was a short peck. But it was sweet. He pulls his mask up once again.

“You just haven’t seen them.” he answers calmly.

When he is already by the door of the tattoo shop, Atsumu is still standing where Kiyoomi left him. He is looking at him, though. Mouth agape, opening and closing like a goldfish, Arctic Monkeys playing on the shop’s speakers.

Kiyoomi really wants to laugh. 

  
  


“What do you mean I haven’t seen them?” Atsumu asks, later in the evening, when they finished dinner at Kiyoomi’s apartment. 

The tattoo artist only shrugs, opening the tap in order to begin to clean the dishes. “It means that you haven’t seen them.”

“So that means you have more than your lip one?” 

Atsumu is next to him now, dish towel in hand and ready to dry and wipe the dishes. Kiyoomi shoots him an unimpressed look.

“Obviously, Miya.” 

If Atsumu’s ears gain a red color, Kiyoomi doesn’t say anything, simply smiles to himself. Maybe he could show him one of them tonight.

They are done fairly quickly with the dishes, and Kiyoomi knows Atsumu wouldn’t want to leave right away. Really, he sees it coming. The puppy eyes are actually a good argument. One Kiyoomi finds himself unable to refuse, for now. Ah, young love. 

“What do ya think about a movie?” Atsumu suggests.

“I feel like I’m the one hanging at your house, and not the other way around,” Kiyoomi comments, but he sits on his couch next to Atsumu, anyway.

“Hangin’ out?” the blonde repeats, eyebrows raised in offense. “We’re just hangin’ out for ya? Damn, Omi, I thought this was a date.”

“It’s one sided, then.”

He knows Atsumu is teasing just as much as Kiyoomi is teasing him back, but, to make sure his joke gets delivered without any misunderstandings, he slides his hand into Atsumu’s. When the other threads their fingers together, Kiyoomi knows he got his point across. 

Atsumu settles for Dirty Dancing after spending ten minutes browsing Kiyoomi’s video-on-demand application. 

“We already watched it last time,” Kiyoomi mentions, when Atsumu has settled against him with his head resting in his neck, after making sure Kiyoomi was okay with it. The hands they intertwined earlier are resting on Kiyoomi’s lap. Atsumu’s thumb is tracing the rune tattoo on Kiyoomi’s index finger.

“Shh,” his boyfriend mumbles against the skin of his neck. Kiyoomi leans slightly into the touch, making his cheek now rest against Atsumu’s blonde locks. “I like this movie.”

“That’s just an excuse for you to drool over Patrick Swayze.”

“Yer prettier,” Atsumu cooes, nuzzling his nose on the collar of Kiyoomi’s light grey t-shirt, from where his chest tattoo is peeking out. “Definitely hotter.” he adds.

When Baby meets Johnny for the first time, Atsumu speaks again.

“Where are yer other piercings?” he asks.

“You’re still on this?” Kiyoomi groans.

“Ya can’t just tell me ya have more and expect me to not let it go!” Atsumu whines. 

Kiyoomi sighs. Well, he brought this on himself. He looks down at Atsumu, pulling away a little. 

“I can show you one of them,” he eventually says. Atsumu straightens up almost immediately, like an excited puppy. His eyes are shining. “You’re way too excited over this.”

“Listen, babe,” Atsumu sighs. He looks at Kiyoomi with the most serious face he can muster over his excitement. “That’s fuckin’ hot, alright? Yer fuckin’ hot.”

“So, you only like me for my piercings and my tattoos?” Kiyoomi teases.

“No! Oh my god,” Atsumu grunts. “Though, that’s definitely a plus.” he squints his eyes at his boyfriend. “Are ya goin’ to show me or what?”

“So impatient,” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. “Close your eyes.”

“How will I see if I close my eyes?” 

“Just do it.”

Atsumu mumbles a “fine, fine” under his breath and closes his eyes. Kiyoomi waits a few seconds and eventually cups his boyfriend’s cheeks with his hands. He brings his face closer to his until their lips meet. He kisses Atsumu, lips against lips at first, like they’ve been doing all this time. Nothing more. Then, as he feels Atsumu pulling away, surely to complain, he snakes his left hand to the back of his head to keep him close and teases Atsumu’s lips with his tongue in the mere purpose to get them to open. Atsumu’s breath hitches upon feeling a mix of hot and cold against his lips, making him open them under the shock. Kiyoomi doesn’t lose any second and kisses Atsumu more hungrily, swirling their tongues together in a shy yet determined dance. One of Atsumu’s hands grips the collar of his shirt while the other gets lost in his curly black hair. Trying to be grounded. 

Kiyoomi pulls away for a second, just so they can take their breath, before diving back on Atsumu’s lips. More fierce, more hungrily, this time. Movie forgotten and now a background noise. Atsumu slips under him until they’re lying rather than sitting on Kiyoomi’s couch. The setter’s arms wrap around the tattoo artist’s neck while one of Kiyoomi’s settles around his waist as his other hand rests against his boyfriend’s cheek., while he places his body in between Atsumu's legs. Atsumu lets out a puff of air through his nose. It caresses Kiyoomi’s skin in a soft motion. He kisses Atsumu until his lips go numb. Lip ring grazing, embracing Atsumu’s bare ones. He pulls away when he’s lacking air, placing a last peck on his boyfriend’s lips. He doesn’t dive down again after that. Instead, he takes on the view of an Atsumu with rosy cheeks, with sparkling eyes, with disheveled hair because of Kiyoomi’s incessant run of his hand in it, and short on breath. He’s beautiful. 

Atsumu’s right hand rests on his chest, right where his chest tattoo peeks out because of the setter’s pull on the collar. Atsumu could perfectly see the wings on the top of his boyfriend’s pecs now. He hasn’t seen the entirety of the tattoo yet, but he couldn’t wait to kiss it and run his fingers on it. He looks back at him in the eyes and swallows.

“First of all,” he says, licking his lips. “that was super hot.” he grins. “Second of all, a tongue piercing?!” he screeches. “So that’s why I was seein’ some peeks of silver when ya talked, sometimes!”

Kiyoomi pulls his tongue out, showcasing the silver barbell that was proudly standing in the middle of his tongue. Atsumu watches it with hungry eyes, until the jewelry disappears in Kiyoomi’s mouth again. He kisses him again, waiting to feel the cold metal against his tongue once again. Kiyoomi huffs against his lips, but complies to the kiss anyway. Atsumu could lose his mind, right there. Tongue piercing and lip piercing. Cold against hot. Damn.

“Holy shit,” he mutters when he pulls away, hands grasping Kiyoomi’s shirt tightly for grounding. His other one caresses the side of his boyfriend’s face. “Do ya have any other ones I need to know about?”

Kiyoomi only smiles against Atsumu’s lips. Taking the next step into kissing was definitely a new experience. He needed more of it. Mostly if it draws such reactions from Atsumu. “We’re not there yet, love.” he says, calmly. 

He drowns Atsumu’s choked up sound with his lips. He couldn’t wait to see his reactions upon seeing his pierced nipples. But they weren’t there yet, it could wait. For now, he’ll settle on making Atsumu lose his mind with his tongue only. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
